Bar Fight (Mission)
Bar Fight is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story Entering the Brimstone saloon after his meeting with Annie, Red is standing at the bar when he overhears a couple of drunkards telling stories of a man who had lost his arm and had it replaced with a cannon. Asking the men who they are speaking of, Red is told to mind his own business, and in response grabs one of the men and holds a broken bottle to his neck. This angers the other thugs, and a bar fight breaks out. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Knock out all of the brawlers and protect the showgirls. *Defeat Dan in a duel. *Defeat the first round of enemies in the back room. *Kill Sam. Mission Details During the first part of this mission, the player will be unable to use any weapons besides fists and the various bottles lying around. Fighting controls are presented after the initial cutscene ends and health bars appear for Megan, Tammy, and Rachel. The player must ensure that they knock out all of the brawlers as well as keep at least one of the saloon girls' health bars above zero. The easiest way to do this is to prioritize the thugs who are carrying one of the girls around, throwing a broken bottle at them so that they drop their hostage, and then finishing them off with a few punches. The player can also pick up other combatants himself, and throw them at the wall or at other enemies to deplete their health. If the player is having trouble progressing with the mission, they should check the bar as well as upstairs for any brawlers that may be hiding. There may be one crouching just under the drinks cabinet or on the upper floor. While the fight is in progress, the player can purchase a Hot Bath, which increases their maximum health capacity. It is offered by the two showgirls in a bathtub on the upper floor. Once all of the thugs are unconscious, a bargirl will hand Red a gun and send him into the theatre for a confrontation with Dan and Sam. The player first has to defeat Dan in a duel. After finishing off Dan, several enemies will attack and the player is instructed to push or kick over tables to take cover. Once these enemies are defeated, the final "boss" fight with Sam begins. During the beginning of this battle, Sam will be up on the balconies hurling barrels down at the player. He is accompanied by a few goons who shoot or throw fire bottles. There are also two showgirls with rifles on the stage. It is advisable to take these two out from the start so as to be able to clear the stage for the next bit of the fight (occasionally these two drop dead immediately when the stage begins without being shot). Hitting Sam a few times while he is preparing to throw a barrel will destroy the barrel and stun Sam momentarily, allowing the player to take a few more shots. Once Sam's health is down below a certain point, he will jump to the ground to brawl with Red. If the player is on the stage, Sam will jump onto the stage and attempt to grab Red to throw him back down to the main floor, resulting in some damage. Red is also stunned by this and Sam generally is able to grab him for another throw before he can recover. Sam's primary tactic during this portion of the battle is to charge Red like a bull. If he hits Red, the player will be temporarily knocked down and lose a portion of their health. By putting a table between Red and Sam, the player can cause Sam to crash into the obstacle and hurt himself. This temporarily stuns him which allows for a few shots to connect while repositioning behind another obstacle. Once all of the tables are gone the player can stand at the foot of the stage and then jump up onto it right as Sam starts to charge, again causing him to injure himself and allowing a few more shots to be taken. When Sam's health bar is finally depleted, a cutscene will show Sheriff Bartlett entering the saloon and arresting Red for having started all the chaos. The cutscene ends with Red in jail asking Bartlett about the death of his parents. The mission will then be completed. Mission Failure The player will fail the mission if: *2 showgirls are killed. *The player dies. Objectives for Excellent Rating To get excellent rating, the player must pass 3 of 4 of these objectives: * Accuracy: 73% * Damage Taken: 100% * Time: 10:00 * Best Combo: $100 Mission Dialogues New Game Elements Introduced *Fist Fighting. Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Sam - $400 *Showdown character: Dan (Good rating) *Showdown character: Sam (Excellent rating) Bounty Hunter Mode When playing this mission in Bounty Hunter Mode, the challenge is to keep all three of the saloon girls alive. Successful completion of this objective rewards the player with Natalie as a playable character in Showdown Mode. The player may also unlock Natalie by purchasing the Hand Fan. Trivia Sometimes when playing on Xbox 360 or PS3, the game will freeze when loading this mission. But its hard to know if it froze due to the loading screens being black. Sometimes setting your display to 480p will prevent this. Video Walkthrough Related Content Category:Chapters in Revolver